the last petal: forget-me-not flower
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Ini sudah hari keempat Gin pergi dan belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan kembali. Rangiku gelisah—"Kau pernah dengar rumor forget-me-not flower?" "Ya! Apa itu akan berhasil?" "Tidak tahu. Mau mencoba?"—jadi ia melakukan apa yang tidak sengaja didengarnya dari dua orang gadis yang melintas. Tapi bagaimana jika hasilnya "Gin"—memang—"melupakannya"?


Kau tahu rumor bunga _forget-me-not_? Bunga di mana jumlah kelopaknya akan menjadi hitungan bagi kita dalam mengetahui apakah kita dilupakan seseorang atau tidak—seseorang yang, tentu saja, memiliki tempat istimewa di hati kita.

Gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu juga tahu rumor bunga tersebut—ah, walaupun ia baru mendengarnya dari sepasang gadis yang lewat, sih. Tanpa buang waktu, digegaskannya langkah ke tempat _mereka_ biasa bersama.

Ingin tahu, apakah Gin _memang_ melupakannya atau tidak.

.

.

.

 **Bleach** © **Tite Kubo**

GinRan. K+. Romance.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata biru itu perlahan membuka. Meski berat, dipaksakannya juga agar terbuka, apalagi ketika disadarinya kini ia hanya terbaring seorang diri. Refleks, dari sela bibir mungilnya meluncur nama, "Gin?"

Tak ada sahutan.

Belum mau menyerah, gadis itu kembali menyebut nama yang sama, kali ini lebih keras. Namun, walau telah ditajamkannya telinga, tetap hanya senyap yang menjawab panggilannya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, gadis cantik berambut pirang keemasan tersebut bergegas menyibakkan lembaran selimut tua yang telah menipis dimakan usia dari tubuhnya. Bangkit keluar dari ruangan tempatnya tidur. Saking terburu-burunya, nyaris saja pintu terbanting menimbulkan debam keras.

Gin tidak pernah tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Gin?" serunya untuk kesekian kali. Dinding-dinding kayu sebagai bahan material utama tersebut yang tampak mulai lapuk rupanya masih mampu memantulkan gelombang suara dengan baik, menyebabkan seruan gadis itu bergema ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Nihil. Jawaban yang ditunggunya tetap tak ada.

 _Tidak. Tidak. Kumohon, tidak lagi._

Hanya embus angin dini hari yang menyapa gadis itu di luar rumah, memain-mainkan helai jingga keemasannya. Mengempaskannya pada sebuah fakta.

Satu kesimpulan yang didapat Rangiku di tengah-tengah sunyi adalah, _Gin pergi lagi. Tanpa kalimat atau pesan sepatah pun, lagi._

Dadanya perlahan digumpali sesak.

 _Tapi Gin selalu kembali, iya kan? Gin selalu pulang padanya._

Hanya keyakinan itulah yang menjadi benteng pertahanan di pelupuk matanya setiap kali sepasang bola birunya memanas dicekam sepi.

.

.

Ini hari keempat Gin pergi.

Gin belum pernah pergi selama ini sebelumnya.

Hal yang pertama dilakukan Rangiku setelah mendengar rumor bunga _forget-me-not_ adalah pergi ke sebuah tanah lapang tak jauh dari rumah kayu mungil mereka—jika kata gubuk terlalu kasar untuk digunakan. Tanah lapang yang biasa mereka jadikan tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Lengkap dengan permukaan rumput yang empuk dan lembut serta embus angin sesepoi nan menyejukkan.

Biasanya, mereka memandangi kota yang tampak di kejauhan. Bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit, rumah-rumah dan pabrik bercerobong asap tinggi, juga gedung-gedung yang bentuknya tidak sekadar persegi empat saja. Rangiku akan melempar komentar betapa inginnya ia tinggal di sana, tanpa bosan, yang akan ditimpali tanpa bosan pula oleh Gin bahwa tinggal terpencil dari keramaian jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Atau di malam hari saat mereka memandangi bintang. Menunjuk ratusan bintang yang terlihat jelas di langit apabila tidak ada awan. Membentuk rasi bintang sendiri, mengira-ngira nama bintang yang sinarnya paling terang, atau bertanya-tanya apa itu bintang yang cahayanya sama sekali tidak terlihat berkelip. **(*)**

Atau hanya Rangiku saja yang di sana. Duduk menunggu Gin kembali dari ... ah, entah dari mana, membawakan makanan atau sekadar kesemek kering kesukaannya.

Kaki-kaki telanjang gadis itu berhenti seketika sesampainya di tanah lapang. Ia baru ingat, ia tidak mendengar kedua gadis tadi menyebut-nyebut bunga apa yang digunakan sebagai bunga _forget-me-not_.

 _Ah, sudahlah, apa saja_ , putus batin gadis itu seenaknya.

Setelah menemukan bunga yang dirasakannya cocok, Rangiku segera mencabutnya dan merebahkan diri di rumput dalam posisi duduk.

Menghela napas. Memain-mainkan tangkai bunga di tangannya.

 _Sudah hari keempat Gin pergi dan ia belum kembali juga. Apa ia ... melupakanku?_

Angin berembus pelan, menyadarkan gadis cantik itu dari lamunan. Napas kembali terhela, sebelum jemarinya mendarat di salah satu kelopak bunga, menjadikannya korban pertama.

"Gin melupakanku."

Kelopak pertama lepas. _Tek._

"Gin tidak melupakanku."

Kelopak kedua. _Tek._

"Ia melupakanku..."

 _Tek._

"...ia tidak melupakanku..."

 _Tek._

Seiring berkurangnya jumlah kelopak bunga dalam genggamannya, kian sesak pula dada Rangiku akibat menahan napas. Tangannya terhenti di udara setelah mencabut kelopak terakhir keempat. Yang berarti, tinggal tiga kelopak tersisa.

Kelopak barusan ditandai dengan, _Gin tidak melupakannya_.

Rangiku membeku. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Membuang bunga itu saja atau ... melanjutkannya?

Kalau ia melanjutkannya, dadanya justru akan semakin sesak karena ia seolah mengukuhkan jawaban yang telah ia ketahui sekarang. _Jawaban yang tak diinginkannya_.

Jadi ... buang saja? Tidak ada larangan membuang bunga _forget-me-not_ yang belum selesai dihitung, kan? Tidak ada kutukan tak diinginkan jika membuangnya, kan? Itu hanya rumor!

Rangiku tidak sempat berpikir lebih jauh kala sebuah aroma khas yang paling dikenalnya perlahan menyerbu indra penciumannya, disusul lingkaran sepasang lengan kurus mendekap perutnya. Sebuah suara berat berbisik menyapa telinga, "Aku pulang, Ran-chan."

Pusat kendali respons Rangiku tampaknya sedang memiliki disfungsi untuk sesaat.

"Maaf, aku pergi tanpa pesan."

Seperti biasa. Ucapan maaf yang diucapkan sang pemuda berambut perak juga seperti biasa.

Tapi Rangiku tidak pernah terbiasa.

Bagian tubuh pertama yang memberikan reaksi pasti kedua matanya. Sepasang bola biru miliknya itu pasti terasa memanas secara tiba-tiba. Dan biasanya, lelehan air mata yang menyadarkan bagian tubuhnya yang lain agar ikut bereaksi.

"Bunga apa itu?"

Rangiku tersentak. Bunga berkelopak putih itu masih berada dalam genggamannya. Cepat-cepat dihapusnya air mata dengan salah satu tangan sebelum menjawab, "Bu-bukan apa-apa."

Sebelah alis Gin terangkat. "Benarkah?"

Baik, Rangiku tidak pernah bisa berbohong kepada pemuda beriris biru jernih satu itu.

"Kau pernah dengar rumor bunga _forget-me-not_? Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan selama menunggumu pulang, jadi—"

"—jadi kau mencobanya padaku? Hm?"

Uh.

Kepala sang gadis tertunduk. Ucapannya melirih, "Ya."

 _Aku takut, Gin, aku takut seandainya kau benar-benar melupakanku._

Rangiku ingin sekali mengatakan itu, sayangnya kerongkongannya terlalu tercekat seakan sedang dijejali batu.

Dekapan Gin mengerat. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma khas rambut jingga keemasan sang gadis Matsumoto. Menyimpannya dalam memori dan ingatan tentang gadis itu yang tidak pernah usang dalam ruang kepala.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, Ran."

 _Ya. Rangiku tahu itu. Ia hanya takut, Gin. Kau tidak pernah meninggalkannya lebih lama sebelum ini, kan?_

Kedua tangan Rangiku menggenggam tangan Gin setelah melepaskan bunga berkelopak putih secara sembarang. Ia tidak akan bertanya dari mana pemuda itu, seperti biasa. Ia juga tidak akan meminta agar Gin tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkannya, seberapa ingin ia mengatakannya. Bukan karena ia menganggap permintaan itu terlalu egois— _Rangiku selalu egois terhadap pemuda itu, kecuali dalam hal ini_ —tapi karena Rangiku tidak ingin Gin menjawab, _ya_ , namun kemudian mengingkari janjinya. Gin tidak pernah mengingkari janji.

Jadi, untuk kali ini, biarkan saja ia menikmati segala hal yang membuktikan eksistensi Gin di dekatnya adalah nyata adanya—aromanya, embus napas hangatnya, helai perak yang dimainkan angin yang menyentuh sebagian wajahnya, dan pelukan eratnya.

Keberadaan Gin dan ucapan bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan pernah melupakannya, bagi Rangiku sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

.

 **(*)** Benda langit yang bercahaya tapi nggak keliatan berkelip itu planet, sebenernya, bukan bintang. Beberapa planet emang ada yang bisa memantulkan cahaya, makanya nggak berkelip. Maaf, saya juga kurang tahu alesan jelasnya, tapi intinya begitu.

Ini fic GinRan saya yang pertama, fic pertama saya pula di Bleach. Udah sejak tiga tahun lalu saya pengen nulis tentang mereka dan baru terwujud sekarang, orz.

Entah kenapa waktu saya baca ulang saya malah nggak dapet _feel_ -nya. Maaf kalau memang nggak terasa _feel_ -nya orz orz orz

Oh iya, ide cerita dapet dari _prompt "_ _forget-me-not flower_ " yang tempo hari diajukan Miyucchi sang Cappuccino (atau udah gani penname? Maaf saya nggak tau orz). Makasih ya, buat _prompt_ -nya :''')


End file.
